


07

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old school, first or second season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	07

**Author's Note:**

> In January 2004 I participated in a vague sort of meme going around LJ, where people could request ficlets, specifying a pairing/character, and either a scenario, a couple of words, or an idea. There are 33 altogether, across five or six different fandoms (including crossovers), and ranging in rating from G to NC-17.

for copracat

"Sandburg, how the hell can you get anything done with that jungle junk blaring?" Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and willed the headache away. It'd started the minute he hit the campus and slammed into him full force when he started down the hallway to Blair's office.

Something told him it was possibly a more a gut reaction to being here than anything else, but hey, he could lash out at the nearest moving target, right?

"You always this cranky in the morning?" Blair turned the volume down on the radio and swiveled around to arch an eyebrow at Jim. "Maybe you need some coffee-"

"I need to not have to be here right now." He kept the growl out of his voice, but only barely. "We had a deal, right? You stay a couple weeks, you keep your stuff in your space and stay out of mine, and then you move out and everyone's happy."

"Yeah?" Blair ignored him as usual and slid a mug of coffee across his desk. Jim sighed and picked it up. If nothing else, he had to say Sandburg made the best coffee-just strong enough, always hot and fresh. This morning's brew contained a hint of cinnamon too, if he wasn't mistaken. He took a careful sip, then raised his own eyebrow.

"Well?"

"What?" If he didn't know better, Jim might've said Sandburg was being deliberately obtuse.

"Our deal? The whole you-keeping-your-stuff-to-your-space thing?"

Blair smirked at him. _Smirked_, dammit. Jim felt a muscle in his jaw twitch. "Feeling territorial, man?" The muscle twitched again.

"Sandburg-"

"It's probably pretty normal, y'know. Sentinels are supposed to be territorial, so they can defend their-"

Jim didn't realize he could actually move that fast or purposefully when a perp wasn't involved, but yeah. He was up and over Sandburg's desk, paying no mind to the coffee cup that shattered on the floor behind him, in seconds flat, muffling Blair's intended lecture the best way he could think of-with his own mouth.

The lips beneath his stayed lax at first, though Blair tensed up. After a moment of hesitation, Blair kissed him back, arms winding up around Jim's neck, breath warm against Jim's lips. He licked into wet heat, tasted coffee and sweetness, felt arousal prickle through him like the best kind of itch imaginable. Against him, between layers of clothing, he could hear Blair's heart racing, a pounding stutter against the walls of his chest. It increased when Jim dragged his mouth away, across flushed cheeks rough with stubble - a pleasant burn against his lips - and over to Blair's ear. He mouthed the cool metal earrings, then licked softwarm flesh. Blair shuddered against him.

"Maybe a little space-sharing's okay."

~fin~


End file.
